


heart doodles on the plaster cast

by poppinparties



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), bandori - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), MisaHagu, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gumibear, my favourite ship ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinparties/pseuds/poppinparties
Summary: "...Hey, Mii-kun?""Yeah?""Did you want to keep your cast clean?""Um... how do you mean?"Misaki's puzzled look quickly turned into a fond smile as Hagumi reached into the carrier bag and sheepishly pulled out some colourful markers, held together with rubber bands. "Yes, Hagumi. You can doodle on my cast."
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	heart doodles on the plaster cast

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: misahagu is my favourite bandori ship. and i cannot abide by how barren the tag is on here. i plan to remedy that.
> 
> misaki breaks her wrist during tennis practice. but luckily for her, she has a hagumi there to make it all a little better.

"Hey, Mii-kun! How are you doing?"

Misaki looked at Hagumi in surprise as she bounded in through the doorway, quickly stepping out of her way. While the appearance of her girlfriend was certainly not unwelcome, she hadn't known Hagumi was coming over. "Hey, Hagumi... I'm OK. A little sore, but I got prescribed some painkillers, so I'll be fine."

"Aww..." Hagumi's brow creased in a concerned frown as she leaned down to press a kiss on Misaki's cheek, pushing the front door to Misaki's house shut with her foot at the same time. "I wish you'd called me on the way to the hospital, Mii-kun! I'd have gone to see you straight away!"

"It's just a broken wrist, Hagumi. I'm not dying." Misaki rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased that she'd been on Hagumi's mind. "Besides, you were at work. I wasn't going to disturb you."

"I guess... but at least it gave me time to make some croquettes for you!" Hagumi held up her Kitazawa Meats carrier bag for emphasis. Misaki breathed in the scent of the croquettes with a quiet sigh. Was there anything better? "Ah... I can always count on you to feed me, sweetie. C'mon in, let's sit down."

Hagumi followed Misaki into the living room, where they sat together on the couch. Misaki's little sister was there, too; their mother had gone out to fetch Misaki some snacks to cheer her up after the hospital, and their brother had gone with, so Misaki was stuck with temporary babysitting duty. Not something she really felt like doing with her freshly snapped radius, but at least Mina was being good.

"Hagu-kun! Hey!" Mina got up from her video game and ran into Hagumi's lap to hug her, narrowly avoiding squashing the croquettes. "Did'ya come to take care of Onee-chan?"

Hagumi laughed, ruffling Mina's hair affectionately. "Hehe, yep! I just wanted to make sure Mii-kun was OK. I was worried about her."

"You're a good girlfriend, Hagu-kun... you're lucky, Onee-chan." Mina fixed Misaki with a steely gaze that seemed to say _'don't ever break up with Hagu, I want a fun sister in law'._ Misaki nodded back in understanding, and Mina smiled, before sniffing the air a few times. "Hey... do I smell croquettes?"

A few minutes later, the three were happily munching on some of the croquettes that Hagumi had carefully cooked and wrapped. They were somehow still piping hot, despite Misaki's house being a good fifteen minute walk from Kitazawa Meats... Hagumi must have sprinted directly from the fryer. No wonder she hadn't thought to let Misaki know she was coming over, she wouldn't have had the time... the thought of Hagumi speedrunning croquettes just for Misaki was incredibly adorable.

When they were all done, Misaki suggested Mina bring her video game up to her bedroom. Mina pulled a face. "Ew. If you guys are gonna make out, Onee-chan, _you_ should go upstairs, not me." As both Misaki and Hagumi blushed crimson, Mina laughed. "But since you're injured, fine. I'll call you guys if I see Mom and Onii-chan come up the street from my window. Be good, you too." With that, she brought everyone's plates out to the kitchen before running upstairs to her bedroom and closing her door.

"Hehe... Mina-chan is such a sweet kid." Hagumi smiled after her. "Yeah, she's great, when you're around. She wants you to like her cuz she thinks you're cool." She leaned her head on Hagumi's shoulder with a sigh, resting her injured wrist on the arm of the couch. "Sorry if you did want to make out, Hagumi, but I'm not really in the mood for it right now."

"M-Mii-kun!" Hagumi spluttered, making Misaki grin slightly. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell Hagumi was blushing. "That's not what I'm here for! Really! I just wanted to see if you were OK, and, like... be with you! And stuff!"

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing, bunny. Really." Misaki lifted her head to kiss Hagumi's cheek. As suspected, it was burning pink. "I love you."

Hagumi giggled a little breathlessly. "I love you too, Mii-kun!" She rubbed her nose against Misaki's for a few seconds, before pulling her head back and giving Misaki's wrist a nervous glance. 

"So... what happened?"

Misaki shrugged the shoulder of her good arm slightly. "Not sure, really. I served a little too vigorously at tennis practice and I tried to break my fall with my hand... and obviously it didn't work out how I planned. I have to wear the cast for 8 weeks." She sighed. "Guess I'll have to DJ with only one arm til then..."

Hagumi tutted, giving Misaki's good hand a squeeze. "Don't be silly! You can take a break from band stuff if you've gotta, Kokoron won't mind! None of us will!" She paused at that. "Speaking of... did you tell the others you got hurt?"

"Not yet." Misaki mumbled. Her painkillers were starting to make her sleepy. "I love them and all, but I know they'd all want to come over if they knew, and I can't really deal with a lotta people right now." She buried her face in the crook of Hagumi's neck again. "I just want you."

Hagumi smiled at that, and kissed the top of Misaki's head. "Maybe we could organise something tomorrow, at Kokoron's?" She suggested. "Like a movie day with the five of us. Anything you want!"

"Sounds nice." Misaki yawned.

"...Hey, Mii-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to keep your cast clean?"

"Um... how do you mean?"

Misaki's puzzled look quickly turned into a fond smile as Hagumi reached into the carrier bag and sheepishly pulled out some colourful markers, held together with rubber bands. "Yes, Hagumi. You can doodle on my cast."

With a grin, Hagumi let out a delighted giggle before getting up from her seat. She walked to the arm of the couch and knelt down so she was level with it, brandishing her markers like weapons. On the arm rested Misaki's wrist cast. As Hagumi worked, marker squeaking against plaster, Misaki found herself dozing off. She trusted Hagumi not to deface the thing she'd have to be wearing for the next two months; and besides, these painkillers were making her feel _super_ drowsy.

"Love you, bunny," she mumbled to Hagumi, reaching out with her good hand to stroke her girlfriend's soft ginger hair.

"Hehe... I love you too, Mii-kun. Lots and lots." Hagumi caught Misaki's hand and gave it a quick kiss. "Get some rest, OK? You look really sleepy."

"Got it..." Misaki yawned, tipping her head back. "Nighty night..."

Hagumi giggled. "Nighty night, Mii-kun."

Misaki wasn't certain how long she'd slept for, but she woke up to Mina calling from upstairs that Mom and Ichiro were on their way up the street.

"Thanks, Mina-chan!" Hagumi called up to her, quickly bounding up from her crouched position to go unlock the door for the other Okusawas. "Hey, Ms Okusawa! Hey, Ichiro-chin! Lemme help you with your bags..."

As Hagumi assisted her mother and brother, Misaki sat up, rubbed sleep out of her eyes and looked over at her cast. She was so glad nobody else was around to witness the huge soppy smile that appeared on her face when she saw it.

The plaster had been lovingly decorated with orange and pink hearts, doodles of Michelle and Marie Andromeda, little things like croquettes and tennis balls and smiley faces and the Hello, Happy World! logo, Hagumi and Misaki's names entwined... there even seemed to be a very tiny doodle of the two of them. Doodle Hagumi was kissing Doodle Misaki's cheek. Real Misaki very much hoped they could recreate this masterpiece when Real Hagumi finished helping her mom.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" Misaki looked up from her cast as Ichiro ran into the living room, holding a small convenience store shopping bag. "Here's your snacks and stuff, me and Mom thought we'd spoil you. We picked you up some more painkillers just in case, they're in there too." He passed her the bag, and as she took it from him, his eyes fell on her cast. "Aww, did Hagu-kun already draw on your cast? Me and Mina wanted to sign it!"

"Huh... well, maybe there's some room left..." Misaki lifted her arm to inspect the rest of the cast, but as she did, she noticed that while the side Hagumi had been working on was almost covered, the underside of the cast was still completely blank. She smiled fondly. "Hehe. Looks like Hagumi counted for this. See, she's left plenty of space. Sign it now if you want. Just don't make your signature too big, I'm gonna get the rest of Harohapi and Rimi to sign it as well as Mina."

Ichiro let out a whoop before grabbing hold of Hagumi's blue marker and signing his name with a flourish. "Hey, Mina, come sign Onee-chan's cast with me!" He called out. Misaki almost immediately heard the thundering of Mina's feet on the stairs, and within seconds she had joined both her siblings in the living room. She chose a purple marker to make her signature.

As Mina signed her name, Misaki's mother entered the living room from the conjoined kitchen with Hagumi in tow, Hagumi holding a tea tray and Ms Okusawa holding her handbag. "Thank you for your help, Hagumi," she said gratefully. "And for coming to see Misaki, too. You're such a sweet girl."

Hagumi beamed as she placed the tea tray down on the table in front of Misaki and the kids. It was laden with three cups of tea, two cups of juice and several Yamabuki Bakery cookie bags. "No problem-o, Ms Okusawa! All in a day's work!" 

The two kids sat down on the floor as Hagumi and Ms Okusawa sat beside Misaki on the couch, the five of them sipping their drinks and attacking the cookies, which were still warm from the bakery. Saaya's mother had really outdone herself with these, Misaki thought as Hagumi fed her bits of cookie (turned out it was difficult to eat and hold a hot beverage at the same time with only one hand).

"So what did you all get up to while we were out?" Ms Okusawa asked the three girls. Misaki swallowed a mouthful of cookie before talking. "Hagumi hasn't been here that long. She brought some croquettes, then she drew on my cast and I fell asleep. That's about it." She held the cast up, looking down at it with a small grin. "Cute, right?"

Hagumi looked down with a blush. "Hehe... I got a little carried away, huh? Sorry, Mii-kun. I know it's embarrassing." Misaki put down her tea before squeezing Hagumi's hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be silly. I love it, sweetie. Thanks for turning something horrible into something nice. I'll see if I can keep it after I get it taken off." Hagumi practically glowed red at that, quickly kissing Misaki back on her cheek before hiding her face in her hoodie sleeve. Misaki chuckled, looking at her girlfriend with a fond expression. She was so lucky to have her.

Ms Okusawa cleared her throat slightly to remind the girls she was in fact still present, before smirking slightly. "You're right, Misaki. It's adorable. At least something positive came out of today, hmm?" She looked at the clock briefly before turning back. "Now, if you're both finished your tea... Misaki, you still look very drowsy. I think you should go and have a proper nap now, so that you'll be awake in time for dinner. Sorry, Hagumi, dear. Maybe you two could organise something tomorrow, when Misaki is feeling more up to it?"

"...Can she stay til I fall asleep?" Misaki asked before Hagumi could graciously accept being kicked out. Ms Okusawa smiled ruefully. "I don't see why not. I trust Hagumi to leave if you're deliberately staying awake more than I trust you to let yourself sleep."

"Hey! I resent that."

A few minutes later, Misaki had changed into some pyjama shorts and was curled up under her duvet in her own bed. Hagumi sat in Misaki's desk chair before pushing the ground with her feet and rolling over to Misaki's bedside at top speed, almost crashing. "Woah!" She exclaimed before steadying herself and giggling. "So. Anything I can do to help you fall asleep, Mii-kun?"

"Hmm..." Misaki hummed in thought as she extended her good hand under the duvet and reached for Hagumi's, lacing their fingers together. "...Could you sing? I love your voice. It always makes me feel warm."

Hagumi leaned down to kiss Misaki softly, a smile on her lips. "Of course." She took out her phone and opened her Harohapi playlist, selecting Fuwa Fuwa ☆ Dreamy Sandwich. Misaki's eyes slid closed as the opening melody and Kokoro's voice started to play, before Hagumi's part came on.

"Fluffy, fluffy paradise..." Hagumi sang softly, her free hand stroking Misaki's hair.

"Enjoy, joy.." Misaki mumbled back, squeezing Hagumi's hand. God, she loved this song. She felt as if she really were drifting off in the marshmallow clouds they'd sung about.

"Spinning around with you..."

"Round, round..... round...." Misaki yawned.

"Give me your little hand..."

"Go...star...dom..."

"On my count... Ready? Wow! Go! Wow! Dive!" She could hear the smile in Hagumi's adorable voice. God, she loved her.

"Yaaay..." She mumbled the last line of her and Hagumi's harmony, her head flopping back. Her eyes were practically glued shut. With the song's chorus in the background, she was dimly aware of Hagumi leaning over her to give her one final kiss.

"I'm gonna head home now, OK, Mii-kun?" She whispered, squeezing Misaki's hand. "Text me when you're awake, and we can talk with the others about tomorrow. I love you. So much."

"Love you too... bunny..." Misaki mumbled as she finally drifted off into dreams of spinning round and round in a cotton-candy world of fluffy animals and marshmallow seas.

When she woke up, it was several hours later, the late summer skies only just darkening outside. She sat up with a stretch, smiling again when she saw her cast. She extended her arm in front of her to look at it again, but paused when she saw a sentence hastily scrawled along the bottom of it in Hagumi's looped handwriting. That hadn't been there earlier. Curiously, Misaki brought the cast closer to her face.

"Sweet dreams, dear bear ♡"

With a soft sigh, Misaki fell back against her pillows, practically hugging her arm. She immediately reached for her phone to text Hagumi that she was awake. And also to tell her she loved her. It was very important that Hagumi be told that right now.

With a girlfriend like her to leave sweet, heartfelt notes on her cast, it was almost worth having a broken wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that gumibear nation 💕 please let me know what you think in the comments! kudos is also very appreciated!
> 
> also if you're on twitter check me out at @dreamysandwich! i post bandori art there and just in general talk about it (mostly popipa and harohapi)


End file.
